Better Then Revenge
by auslly4eva22
Summary: Clove's opinion of Glimmer getting a bit to comfortable around Cato. Long song fic, set to the song Better Then Revenge by Taylor Swift


Better Then Revenge

**Ok so here's a fanfic for all the Clato lovers 3 enjoy! **

Clove's P.O.V

Screeching birds jolted me awake early morning.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I sat up slowly. My body was soaked in a layer of sticky sweat and my hair was glued to the back of my neck.

The stupid gamemakers were clearly messing with the temperatures. Last night Cato and I had squeezed into the same sleeping bag and held each other tightly, shaking and shivering in the ridiculous cold, and now it was a billion and a half degrees.

_The story starts when it was hot _

_And it was Summer _

Cato, who was still sound asleep, was no longer in my sleeping bag, but lying next to me on the ground, clearly having gotten too hot in the middle of the night to stay in the thick wool. Across from me laid another four sleeping bags; Cato's empty one, Marvel and Peeta's and then Glimmer's that was also empty.

With any luck, she'd gone to find water and been swallowed whole by the offspring of a shark and a piranha.

I shook Cato to wake him up. Lately I'd noticed that that blonde haired bimbo had been flirting with MY boyfriend way over my tolerance, and so I wanted to at least get a few minutes of alone time in with him just in case the incredibly unfortunate happened and Glimmer returned alive.

"Morning gorgeous." Cato mumble sleepily.

Gorgeous. Take that Glimmer.

_I had it all _

_I had him right the way I wanted him_

Cato tucked a stray piece of my black hair behind my ear and leant in for a kiss, but our lips never touched.

"Cato!" Glimmer's excited voice trilled from a few meters away.

She appeared from the bushes and into the small clearing where we'd camped out for the night, intent on rising early to continue hunting for Lover Boy's little fire bug.

"You were supposed to be guarding us! Where the hell did you go?" I spat, far more annoyed that she wasn't dead then the fact that she'd left us.

Glimmer scowled.

"Sorry." She said, sounding in no way apologetic. "I only left half an hour ago to help us out. I figured you guys would only be in a light sleep by then."

It was only then I noticed all the fresh blood on her trousers.

"Oh by the way we're down to the top ten." She announced, then added the snarky remark "you're welcome."

She turned her attention to Cato and beamed.

"You're coming to help me find food." She demanded playfully, rushing over. Cato willingly gave her his hand and she yanked him off the ground and before I could utter a word of protest she'd dragged him off into the woods.

_She came along_

_Got him alone and let's do the applause _

_She took him faster than you could say _

_Sabotage _

I let out a scream of frustration and drove one of the knives from my belt into the tree beside me with great force, startling Peeta awake.

I shot him my most threatening death glare and, taking the hint, he made no comment, but instead simply just laid back down and shut his eyes again.

I almost wanted to be sick when I thought of how much I'd come to like Glimmer before the arena days. How we'd bonded in the training center by teaching each other skills with weapons and rating the hotness of all the other male tributes, then making a secret pack to make sure all the hottest were killed in the cornucopia so we had no distractions.

Having been raised in an abusive orphanage I'd never had a best friend and the only person I'd ever really loved was Cato, so I treasured the idea of having a friendship with Gimmer, even though it would of course only be temporary.

Not like I expected her to be the biggest back stabbing bitch on the planet or anything. Now I just wanted to return the favor and stab her in the back. Literally.

_I never saw it coming _

_Wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with _

Marvel began to stir and when he saw me sitting with steam practically pouring from my ears, he instantly knew what was up.

I didn't really know how I felt when it came to Marvel. He was alright, and I guessed the closest thing I had to a friend in this arena. He'd confessed to me that he really liked Glimmer a few nights ago while we were on guard (what the heck he sees in the princess wannabe I'm not sure) and in return I'd confessed how jealous I was getting of all the time Glimmer was spending with Cato, and since then we'd been talking about it whenever we were alone.

"She left with him didn't she?" He whispered.

"They're finding food." I replied sourly.

He nodded and crawled out of his sleeping bag, then sat beside me.

"She doesn't even pretend like she's not trying to steal him anymore." I continued, my voice as a bitter as baking powder. "It's like she's trying to hurt me and getting a boyfriend is just a bonus."

_She had to know the pain was beating on me_

_Like a drum_

"I know." Was all Marvel said back. "I know."

"I want to kill her so badly Marvel." I blurted. "I just want to cut that pretty little blond head of hers right off her oversized shoulders."

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Marvel stayed silent and suddenly I felt really bad. I would be absolutely furious if anyone ever said that about Cato, but he was just too nice to say anything.

"Sorry." I mumbled quickly. "That was out of line."

"Don't worry about it." Marvel assured. "You've got a right to be mad."

"I just don't know how Cato is so blind to what she's doing." I went on, unable to stop the stream of furious words spilling from my mouth. "How can why guy be so oblivious? Clearly she's flirting with him but he doesn't even say anything to her!"

Again, there was silence.

"Maybe he's trying to move on from me so he's not as heartbroken if I die." I finally dared to say the terrifying thought that had crossed my mind multiple times out loud.

"Cato would never do that. He cares about you way too much." He tried to reassure.

We were stopped silent by the sound of the pair returning, Glimmer proudly dangling a squirrel from her stupidly gorgeous slim fingers.

"Whose hungry?" She giggled.

"This girl's amazing with a bow and arrow!" Cato praised. "Shot the squirrel dead without even trying."

_She's not a saint _

_And she's not what you think _

_She's an actress _

"Damn what would the Careers be without you?" Marvel laughed.

"Probably a lot less infuriated." I muttered, though only loud enough to for Marvel to hear.

"Probably a lot less entertaining." Glimmer proclaimed, then followed it up with her high pitch annoying as all bloody hell giggle.

"Entertaining huh?" Cato smirked.

"Oh yeah." Glimmer tossed one of her bleach blonde plaits over her shoulder. "Stick around, there's going to be a strip show tonight if you behave."

_And she's better known _

_For the things that she does _

_On the mattress _

_Oh whoa_

And when this made Cato's smirk widen, I seriously considered slapping the shit out of him right there and then.

"Oi Lover Boy!" Marvel shouted, changing the subject, probably because he could sense how close I was to stabbing my boyfriend, and probably because the idea of Glimmer putting on a strip show for Cato was as upsetting for him as it was for me.

Peeta sat straight up at his cry.

"Let's move." Cato latched on. "We're going to find your girlfriend."

Wordlessly, we all stood up and began following Cato and Glimmer –ugh, just their names in the same sentence is wrong- who were taking the lead. In one hand Glimmer was still clutching the squirrel and her other hand was 'accidentally' brushing up against Cato's, kissing his fingertips with hers.

_Soon she's gonna find _

_Stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground _

_Won't make you many friends_

Marvel and I were in our own personal bubble, in a space that if we whispered we couldn't be overheard by Peeta who was lagging way behind or the lovebirds who were laughing and giggling way in front.

"The Capitol must be eating this so badly." Marvel sounded fairly pissed off. "This stupid love square or whatever."

"I know." I muttered back.

And then I bit my tongue, to keep myself from adding "but I guess it would be okay if they perhaps started the whole Team Clove and Team Glimmer thing, because hopefully the people on my team will help my kill that stupid bitch."

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge _

As we crossed into a clearing we came across a murky lake, and my heart almost stopped from overwhelming surprise.

There, in the heart of the cloudy water, was the girl on fire.

Her eyes flickered with alarm on sight of us and she made a desperate scramble for the muddy bank.

"YES!" Glimmer screamed at the top of her lungs.

We all took off at once, kicking up mud and dirt as we raced around the lake to the woods that Katniss had finally managed to drag herself into.

"She's mine!" Glimmer shouted as we chased after her, winding through the trees and leaping over fallen logs.

Over my dead body bitch.

"She's mine!" She cried a second time. "I'm killing her."

About 200 meters in front of us Katniss was expertly scurrying up a tree to what she presumed to be safety.

We gathered around the base of tree trunk, Cato with his sword threateningly raised.

"Actually Cato should do the honors." Glimmer flirtatiously batted her eyelids at him.

"Thanks Glim." Cato looked genuinely grateful.

Glim? Did I miss something here? He has a freaking pet name for her?

Cato took a firm hold of the circular tree trunk and hoisted himself up, climbing the tree just as fast as Katniss but with much less grace.

"Yay go Cato!" Glimmer squealed, clapping her hands.

_She looks at life likes it a party _

_And she's on the list _

Great, now we have a cheerleader.

Glimmer looked over her shoulder at me and scowled, and my heart sunk just as it did every time looked at the District One female up close. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair and bursting blue eyes, flawless skin and a body of perfection.

I was short, with stubby black hair and freckles, dull colored eyes and a much less than perfect physic.

You didn't really have to be a rocket scientist to figure out which one of us guys would be more attracted to.

"Move sweetie." She demanded, practically shoving me. At the age of fifteen Glimmer was only a year older than me, but she treated me like a four year old, clearly trying to emphasis to sixteen year old Cato that she was closer to his age.

_She looks at me _

_Like I'm a trend _

_And she's so over it_

I focused my attention up to Cato, who was bouncing from branch to branch. Unfortunately, tiny, light weighed Katniss was also moving up and she was at about the fifty meter point pretty soon, glaring at Cato with a smirk, who was hanging around the thirty meter point.

"I can't go any further!" He yelled to us. "The branches are thinning out and they aren't going to support my weight."

Glimmer's face washed back over into that ever so pleasant scowl.

_I think her ever present frown _

_As a little troubling _

"For god sake." She muttered, dropping the squirrel, drawing an arrow and loading up her bow. "I knew I should have just done it myself."

She ended up firing three arrows at Katniss, none of which hit her but instead went within her grasping range, giving her access to more weapons.

"Now, I'm not an expert on arrows or anything." I began, unable to resist the opportunity. "But I do think they work better when you actually hit your target and don't give our enemy more things to use against us."

Anger lit up Glimmer's ocean eyes, but they changed to hurt when Cato let out a small laugh at my insult while climbing back down.

Flustered and frustrated, she turned to Marvel.

"Help!" She demanded. "Since Clove's clearly good for nothing other than criticizing people."

_And she thinks I'm psycho _

_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things _

"I can't help because knives don't go up, they go straight!" I spat back, wishing I could spit blood instead of just words. "When you actually know how to shoot, arrows are the ones that go up."

Marvel tossed a spear in Katniss's direction, but she simply ducked and let it fly over her head.

"I can shoot!" Glimmer fought. "I've haven't seen you kill a single thing with any knives yet."

"Ok Clove that's enough." Cato said sternly.

I ignored him.

"Don't go turning this on me just because you're hopeless."

"Did you just call me hopeless?" Glimmer's voice had such a strong warning tone that I almost backed down, then I remembered that I was fighting for Cato.

"What are you going to do about it? Shoot me?" I mocked. "Oh that's right, you can't shoot!"

"Clove I said enough!" Cato demanded.

"Well you may be better at weaponry but I'll always be prettier then you."

I waited for Cato to warn of Glimmer the way he'd been scolding me, but he didn't say a word.

"Congratulations, you're pretty." I argued, determined to win. "What else you got going for you?"

"I'm sophisticated." She folded her arms across her chest.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know _

_Or pushing people down _

_To get you where you wanna go _

I scoffed.

"Oh please!" I half-laughed. "I just watched you hunt down a squirrel and suggest a strip show for MY boyfriend. That about as sophisticated as a hot dog bun."

"Clove!" Cato cried again.

"What?!" I screamed at him. "Why is it that you're only getting up me? Are you not hearing what she's saying to me?"

"You started it!" He bit back.

"See!" Glimmer gave a satisfied smile. "Not even your boyfriend approves of your random attacks on me. Look here you silly child, I'm always going to be bigger and better then you so you may as well knock off competing with me."

"Pretty doesn't equal dignity honey."

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school_

_So it's up to me_

_That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity _

"Not meaning to break up the tea party or anything." Marvel stepped in. "But there's a certain District Twelve tribute laughing at us right now."

"She can't stay up there forever."

Peeta's voice made everyone jump. We'd all forgotten he was even there.

"I mean she has to come down eventually." He explained. "It's either that or she'll starve to death. We'll just kill her then."

Glimmer and I both looked at Cato for approval.

"Whatever." He snapped. "Someone make a fire."

Little miss blonde haired kiss-ass propped up a fire in no time and began cooking her squirrel over it, earning even more compliments from Glimmer.

Cato basically ignored me for the entire seven hours we sat at the base of the tree before it started to get dark.

"We'll need our rest if we're going to give the Capitol a good show." Marvel announced, pointing towards Katniss. "Who wants to take first guard?"

Glimmer's lanky arm shot straight up.

"Cato and I will!" She giggled and Cato nodded enthusiastically.

Compared to everything Glimmer had done, not only today but nonstop since we'd arrived in the arena, this was hardly a big deal, but it was the one thing that set me over the edge.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. "I swear to freaking God if I hear Cato and I come out of your mouth one more time I'm going to tug those pretty blonde pigtails until they bleed! He's my boyfriend ok? Mine! Just back the hell off already! It's always Cato and I this and Cato and I that, look I get you want to make your last days on Earth count but so do I and if the pair of you don't mind I'd like to do that with my boyfriend."

Everyone's jaws dropped, and by the time I'd finished I was hyperventilating with tears in my eyes.

"Clove." Cato's tone was unreadable. "What's gotten into you? Glimmer hasn't done anything wrong, she's just a friendly person."

I let out a blood curling scream, because I was so over trying to make Cato see what a sneaky little bitch she was.

_Cause she's not a saint _

_And she's not what you think _

_She's an actress _

_Oh whoa _

Not being able to bear one more look at them I stormed off in the other direction, and no one bothered to follow me.

_And she's better known _

_For the things that she does _

_On the mattress _

_Oh whoa_

I had put almost 500 meters in between me and the others before I realized how heavily I was crying.

I sat down underneath a tree and pressed my knees to my chest. I sat there for about ten minutes, crying and crying and soaking all of my clothes before I finally heard footsteps.

"Clove?" Cato's voice this time was much softer, much more loving.

I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Clove I'm sorry."

This caught me off guard.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

He sat down beside me and encased me in his arms.

"You were right." He continued. "I thought you were letting jealously get the best of you but you were so right. She tried to kiss me."

_Soon she's gonna find _

_Stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

My blood ran cold.

"She did what?" I shrieked.

Cato pressed one finger to his lips.

"Shhh." He cooed. "I know I know. I'm sorry I didn't see what she was up to earlier. But I want you to know that you're the only one I love. That's never going to change."

He cupped my face in the palm of his hand and gently kissed my lips. I hadn't realized how much of my jealously had been fuelled by cravings for Cato until we were kissing for the first time in two days. Greedily I let him into my mouth and swallowed his lips into mine.

When we finally broke apart, I'd almost forgotten why I was ever mad at Cato.

Almost.

"I want to fall asleep just like this." I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder. He engulfed me in a tight hug and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Okay fall asleep." He assured.

"You know, I really hope the next time I see Glimmer it's picture of her in the sky." I muttered mindlessly.

Cato hesitated for a second, before he said "I'm not saying I agree, but Karma is a pretty nasty bitch."

And he was exactly right. Because the next morning, after I'd fallen asleep and he'd carried me back to the camp at the base of Katniss's tree, I was awoken by a bang followed by extremely loud hums that melted in to Glimmer's screams.

"Tracker Jackers!" Cato screamed before I was even aware of what was going on.

He literally swept me off my feet and jogged me away from the scene, with Marvel hot on our heels. We ran and ran until we found the lake where Katniss had been cooling off yesterday morning and instantly Cato tossed me into the cool water and let his own body drop in afterwards.

"Did either of you get stung badly?" Cato demanded quickly.

But neither of us got a chance to answer, because at that moment a booming cannon exploded around the arena and, just off in the distance I could make a broken, swollen, famine body with two blonde plaits.

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better then revenge _

**Okay guys what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
